The purposes of the proposed research are: to investigate and to describe the characteristics of sexual dysfunction among male and female diabetics; to investigate and to describe the organic and psychological etiologies of these characteristics; and to demonstrate and to evaluate therapeutic procedures intended to ameliorate and to relieve the sexual dysfunction. A group of diabetics (male/female) will receive an initial battery of endocrine and psychological tests as well as an assessment of their sexual functioning. They also will be evaluated by the urologist and the gynecologist with a complete genito-urinary assessment, after which psychophysiological studies of genital responses to erotic stimuli and during sleep will be conducted in the sleep laboratory to establish the differential diagnosis of sexual dysfunction. The diabetics with sexual dysfunction will be treated by standard sex therapy techniques. We intend to fully evaluate and monitor over time the endocrine and psychological status, and sexual functioning of the diabetics with sexual dysfunction throughout the therapeutic program. Three age and socio-economically matched control groups will be used in this study: 1) diabetic males/females without sexual dysfunction; 2) non-diabetic males/females with sexual dysfunction; and 3) non-diabetic males/females without sexual dysfunction. Only subjects with sexual dysfunction will undergo sex therapy. Data of the psychological, endocrine, and sexual functioning evaluations will be analyzed and intercorrelated to determine baseline and changing patterns within and between the different groups. We will state our hypotheses on the premise that there are relatively more organic factors in diabetic sexual dysfunctions than non-diabetic ones, and relatively more psychogenic factors in non-diabetic sexual dysfunctions than in diabetic ones. The treatment prediction that follows from this is that diabetic dysfunctions will not show as much improvement as a consequence of standard sex therapy as will non-diabetic dysfunctions. We are framing our hypotheses in this manner to facilitate their testing, and this position does not necessarily represent the theories or "hunches" of the investigators.